


Baby Boy: Orpheus

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Cry of the Baby Immortals [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Action/Adventure, All his lovers are his protectors and rescuers, Amusement Parks, Angry Harry, Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Animal Transformation, Aristocracy, Awkward Flirting, Baby Harry, Badass James, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Basically, Bed-Wetting, Blushing, Brotherhood, But The Snake Demon Is Actually A Part Of Voldemort's Soul, Charming Harry, Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Harry Potter, Childishness, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Crying Harry, Curiosity, Curious Harry, Cute Harry, Cutting, Dancing and Singing, Dark Harry Potter, Dark James Potter, Dark Lily, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Severus Snape, Dark Sirius Black, Dementors, Dismemberment, Dreams and Nightmares, Elder Wand, Embarrassment, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fighting for freedom, Freedom, Godfather Sirius Black, Good Severus Snape, Groupies, Harems, Harm to Children, Harry Potter Is Sort Of A Damsel In Distress, Harry Potter as Cinderella, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Thinks There's A Snake Demon Inside Him, Harry is a Good Friend, Healing Powers, House Elves, Immortal Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Imprisonment, Innocence, Innocent Harry, Invisibility Cloak, James Lives, Japanese Wizarding World, Kidnapping, Kissing, Kitsune, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Lives, Lily and James Are Scary, Lily and James Will Kill For their son, Locked In, Loss of Innocence, Love at First Sight, Lovesickness, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Dance, Magical Songs, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Dumbledore, Manipulative Peter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Misguided Dumbledore, Multiple Partners, Museums, Musical Instruments, Musician Harry, Napping, Nervous Harry, Nervousness, Nobility, Operas, Orpheus and Eurydice Myth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painter Harry, Pants-Wetting, Parenthood, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Piano, Polygamy, Potions, Prankster Harry Potter, Protective Parents, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Sirius Black, References to Shakespeare, Reluctant Peter, Rescue, Resurrection Stone, Rituals, Roller Coasters, Romantic Harry, Romeo and Juliet References, Scared Harry, Science Experiments, Sewing, Shota, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sleepy Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Snakes, Song Lyrics, Spells & Enchantments, Spin the Bottle, Statue Transformation, Stockholm Syndrome, Summoning Circles, Swing Dancing, Tailor Harry, Temper Tantrums, Trapped, Trust, Unethical Experimentation, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Veela, Vengeful Parents, Violins, Wandless Magic, Witch Curses, celebrity appreances, fairy tale references, magical music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Edited)<br/>"He's just a baby!!! What is wrong with you monsters!!!"<br/>-Lily Potter<br/>After discovering their son's immortality... James and Lily leave England taking their son with them.</p><p>At one point James and Lily were forced to hide in Japan and they had locked in their only son in their safe home...</p><p>However, when Harry turned 10, he decides to escape home to see what it's like outside... but when he gets killed in an Amusement Park... Harry is force to run for his freedom and goes on to explore the world and let the world hear his music and see him dance....knowing that his parents will lock him up forever if he sees them again...</p><p>With Shinya's help, Harry isn't alone on his journey...</p><p>Meanwhile Kei, Ko, Izumi, Tosaki, those involved in Ajin research and those that sided with Sato have to deal with a group of merciless muggle-hating dark sorcerers who forbidden them from even being near to the child Ajin known as Orpheus...</p><p>Harry must decide whether to be free in the dangerous world or get imprisoned in his safe home forever...</p><p>"Mummy...Daddy...I'm so sorry...I just want to see what's out there for me...I am Orpheus and my freedom is Eurydice..." sobbed Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caged Bird (edit)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't Harry Potter or Ajin Demi-Human

(Age 7)

In an old tower in Japan… there is a tiny british boy named Harry who have a lighting shaped scar on his forehead…he is in his ~~prison~~ bedroom fill with toys, games and books…He always look out the window seeing the shiny buildings that touch the skies and the tiny people and cars down there…He longed to be out there to have friends or play with children his age… but his parents won’t let him, they warned him that there’s **_evil monsters out there waiting to capture special people like him…_** He doesn’t know what’s so **_special_** about him…His parents are **_special just him since they have magical powers_** so why they get to be out there and not him…well to be fair his parents only leave to buy things… He’s unable to leave home…but he knows that his mother and father have good intentions…but he doesn’t want to be alone all the time…

“When is mum and dad coming back? … ** _I’m lonely_** …” muttered Harry.

Suddenly he sees black stuff around him and suddenly the boy sees a tall humanoid creature with hooves and antlers standing before him…

“Um… **_who are you?_** ” asked Harry with curiosity.

The black ghost just tilt its head and lends to look closely at the boy. It disappears and his door opens. Lily and James comes in carrying bags which have his gifts in them…

“Hello sweetheart” said Lily happily.

“Hello my little lad” said James cheerfully.

“Mum! Dad!” said Harry excitedly as he run towards their open arms.

Lily and James hold their little son together lovingly…

___

_“Harry…no matter what happens… Your father and I will never let anyone lay their hands on our baby…NEVER!”_


	2. Brief Freedom (edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets out of the Tower's area for the 1st time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lyrics

(age 9)

Harry plays his violin happily as he dances around in his room… trying to keep his mind off the outside world…but he can’t…

“My home isn’t that bad…My parents always bring me new books… every time I read them, it’s like I’m traveling the world seeing the seas, the beaches, the forests, the deserts, the valleys and the creatures of those environments…the only things I see out that window in real life is the sky, the clouds, the sun, the moon, the stars, the rain, the lightings, the storms, the snow and the birds…” said Harry as he stops dancing and starts playing a sad violin song…

“…I envy those wild birds… They fly anywhere they please… I wish I have the wings to fly from here… I’m a caged bird… but I see why caged birds keep singing…” said Harry when he begins dancing and playing the violin happily again.

“…I’m in birdcage…” whispered Harry as a tear drops from his emerald eye… He then hears a voice

_“Essscape… and return”_

~~~

Harry is walking around the city wearing a plastic golden mask, sailor beret and a red cloak over his sailor suit… Dancing around as he carries his violin case…He is enjoying being out of his home for once…He over hears some strange conversations...

"Man since that disaster I'm scare that we'll be next..." said one man.

"Yeah, I just wish they captured all the ajins" said the lady.

"It's not that simple... you do know that they're may be ajins hiding under our noses right?" said the man again.

Harry raised an eyebrow...

 _"What's an ajin?"_ thought Harry as he shrugs and continues his path

He sits on a bench and opens his violin case… He then begins to play the violin cheerfully…

He didn’t noticed that people are surrounding him to hear the beautiful music he’s playing…He begin dancing joyfully and gracefully… It’s only when he notices a girl his age wearing a blue dress and pigtails dancing with him that he begin to notice people staring at him… He gets nervous and stops dancing and playing his violin…

 _“Hey why did you stop?”_ asked the concerned girl who was dancing with him earlier.

“A-ah… I didn’t really notice that everyone is watching me…” said Harry in a low and shy voice.

The girl smile kindly…

“Keep playing… I’ll join you… do you know how to play jazz music?” she asked.

“I know some Frank Sinatra songs” said Harry.

“Ok perfect, you play the notes and I’ll sing along” she said.

“Ok” whispered Harry gaining back his courage.

Harry clears his throat and begins to play it…The girl begins to dances and she sings so beautifully…

 _Somewhere beyond the sea_  
somewhere waiting for me  
my lover stands on golden sands  
and watches the ships that go sailin'

Harry begins singing along and the girl was surprise that he have a nice voice

 _Somewhere beyond the sea_  
she's there watching for me  
If I could fly like birds on high  
then straight to her arms  
I'd go sailin'

She sings back

 _It's far beyond the stars_  
it's near beyond the moon  
I know beyond a doubt  
my heart will lead me there soon

The kids smiles at each other and they begin to sing and dance together

 _We'll meet beyond the shore_  
we'll kiss just as before  
Happy we'll feel beyond the sea  
and never again I'll go sailin'

 _I know beyond a doubt_  
my heart will lead me there soon  
We'll meet (I know we'll meet) beyond the shore  
We'll kiss just like before  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea  
and never again I'll go sailin'

 _no more sailin'_  
so long sailin'  
bye bye sailin'...  
move on out captain

Everyone starts clapping for the kids…Later the kids run from the crowd before they want to hear more…

The kids are sitting on a branch together

“By the way why are you wearing that mask?” asked the girl touching it.

Harry nervously smile and backs away to keep her from grabbing it…

“I left home without my parents knowing it… they never let me leave my home…” whispered Harry sadly.

The girl looks at him with concern…

“Why is that? Don’t you have to go to school?” asked the girl.

“My parents are scared that I’ll get lost or get captured by bad people…or monsters… and they homeschool me…” said Harry shyly.

“Oh…” said the girl and her eyes raised an eyebrow on “monsters”.

“Well, that’s ok… I’m supposed to be in class today you know… I called in sick and my parents won’t come until midnight” she chuckled…

Harry giggle nervously.

“I see” said Harry.

“I don’t see anyone around so could you take off your mask…” she asked as she looks around.

Harry looks around and takes a breath…

“…ok” he said as he removes it…

The girl chuckled…

“You’re cute…You have a very strange scar on your forehand…but I really love your green eyes” she said.

Harry blushes and looks away. The girl chuckles playfully…

“By the way what’s your name?” she asked.

“I’m Harry…” he said shyly.

“I’m Momo…” she said.

Harry looks at the clock on his wrist and gasped.

“I have to go home now!” he shouted as he put on his mask and jumps down.

“Wait before you go! I want to ask if you want to go to a birthday party this week?” she asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow…

“When and where?” asked Harry.

“Well, this Saturday there’s going to be a party over there and I’m allow to bring a friend… there’s going to be video games, a laser tag, a karaoke, great food and dancing…I want you to have the best night of your life…” said Momo pointing to a mansion.

Harry looks at it and looks at her…Momo gives Harry the birthday invitation card… Harry looks at it and smiles excitedly…

“It’s a costume party so… I’ll be waiting in the garden, at the Kirin statue and I’ll be in a pretty fox costume…And bring that violin with you” she said as she jumps down and leaves.

Harry looks at the time, his eyes widen and he starts running all the way home…

~~~

Harry is laying down on the bed back in his cage again...Looking out the window once again at the lovely night sky...He smile at the city again, he's a bit sad that it will be days before he gets outside again but he's invited to a party this weekend...Harry's black ghost appear before him...

"Mum and dad are coming" He spoke in Harry's voice... Harry said that the other day...

Harry quickly goes back to his bed...James and Lily enters the room again

"Sorry we're late son..." whispered Lily hugging Harry.

"We have to get food for us" said James ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry hears the snakelike voice again.

_"Don't sssay anything"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Making the Costume (edited)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is making his costume for the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edit this one a bit...

Lily is in the living room watching the TV while James is getting dinner ready…Kei Nagai was on the news

_“3 rd ajin has been discovered 17-year-old Kei Nagai is currently unfound”_

Lily tears come down her furious green eyes…

“He’s a baby…Why muggles are so cruel? How could muggles be so heartless?” cried out Lily throwing her cup at the TV.

James run in hearing Lily’s cry.

“Lily! What’s wrong!?” said James running in to hold her.

Lily is weeping loudly…

“J-J-James…I’m sorry, they found the 3rd ajin here…h-h-He just looks so young…he reminds me of o-our boy…I can’t imagine what those heartless muggle scientists would do to him…” sobbed Lily.

James comforts his wife…realizing that Lily’s maternal instincts are on…

“Lily… it’s ok… our son is safe with us… everything will be fine as long our son stays locked in this tower…Until our friends finds us, Harry is safe here…Muggles will never find the room even if they dare to enter this tower…” whispered James darkly.

~~~

Harry is dancing happily while making a costume by sewing, cutting and magic with the record playing Swan Lake’s Tchaikovsky…sewing needles and scissors are in the air making the red and gold costume…

“I can’t wait for the party! **I’m so excited!** ” said Harry softly.

**_He sees black dusts suddenly and he sees the horned winged black ghost…_ **

“...Huh?...Actaeon” said Harry curiously.

The boy smiles, sometimes Actaeon comes to him when he sings or dances or does both… Harry continues to dance and make his costume...He heard the footsteps and he hides his work in his secret door he created. He then gets back to his bed and lays there pretending that he’s about to sleep.

Lily comes inside the room… Harry sees Lily’s puffy eyes as if she’s been crying… She hugs Harry gently and whispers softly…

_“I love you Harry…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will be the Party


	4. The Little Garden at the Bottom of the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry passes the strange garden at the tower on his way to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short

(Age 10)

The horned black ghost (Who Harry now called Actaeon) spreads his wings and flies out the window carrying Harry who is holding a violin case and a bag…They land on the bottom where his parents’ garden is…it is filled with lovely flowers, beautiful water fountains, friendly animals and realistic stone statues…

“Ok Actaeon we’re at the bottom you can rest now” said Harry as the black ghost disappears.

_Harry never like these statues his parents created… They may be beautiful but he doesn’t like their expressions of fear and anger…some look like they are attempting to run away while some are preparing to attack…it is as if they are real people…Most of all he hated the statues in the fountains…He always feels sad as he watches them weeping out the water… **He wondered why his parents make statues that way but he knows he can’t ask his parents that or they will know he’s been out…**_

_The animals are always kind to him… The birds will always visit his window whenever he sings…Sometimes when his parents are away, he visits the garden where the animals come to play with him… They always sound like they tried to tell him something whenever he isn't playing with them…They feared his parents for some reason… **But Harry knows he can’t ask his parents what was that about or they’ll know he’s been out…**_

**_ “HELP US!!!” _ **

Harry’s eyes widen and he look around…he shrugs when he sees no one.

“Better hurry for the party, goodbye my friends” muttered Harry as he runs out the garden into the forest…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The statues and animals were muggles punished by James and Lily for trespassing...


	5. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry arrives to the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's short

Harry is now in a prince-like red and gold suit with a golden mask… He looks at the mansion in awe… it is even more beautiful up close and it almost looks like a fairy tale castle to him…

“Wow…This place is really big…” muttered Harry in awe.

As the boy walks around the large and cheerful garden… He finds the beautiful Kirin statue where he sees Momo in a white decorative kimono with a fox tail on the back, and a lovely fox mask…She is just as radiant like a princess from a fairy tale…

“Is she a kitsune?” thought Harry.

“Are you that violin boy?” she said hopefully as she removes her mask.

Harry nods and as he shows his scar…

She runs to him and hugs him. Harry blushes…

“Let’s get inside!” she said cheerfully as she hold his hand and guides him inside.

The masked men in suits open the large door for the pair of kids and Harry hears loud and beautiful music…

Momo’s tail wags excitedly while Harry isn’t watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> veelas will be in the next chapter


	6. Dancing With Veelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party Harry dances with Veelas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the lyrics... also look up Lindsey Stirling I love her violin music!!!

As Harry and Momo walk into the ballroom…adults and children eyed on the strange boy… Harry starts shaking nervously…

“Um…M-Momo…everyone’s looking at me” whispered Harry nervously.

“Calm down Harry it will be fine just focus on your violin” whispered Momo gently.

“U-um ok” said Harry.

They are at the center and Harry knees down to his violin case and takes out his violin…

4 Veela girls each wearing graceful & elegant dresses with feathers saw the boy and see that he is going to play some music…they comes towards Harry and stand next to him.

“Are they Veelas?” thought Harry excitedly and he sees the veelas and Momo giving him gestures to play...

He takes a deep breathe… and he begins to sing

_“I pirouette in the dark_

_I see the stars through me_

The veelas begin to spin gracefully...Many of the people in the crowd surrounding them and the violin boy are allured by the dancers…and others felt their heartstrings being pulled by the young musician…

_Tired mechanical heart_

_Beats til the song disappears_

The veelas begin to dance quickly around Harry as he begin to dance as he plays the violin a bit quickly…

_Somebody shine a light_

_I’m frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

The veelas starts to dance wildly while Harry’s furious tear drops from his green eye and he begins to dance fast and play the violin very fast…remembering that his parents won’t let him see what’s beyond the tower and the garden…

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

The veelas begin to dance gently and so is Harry as he plays the violin slowly again…as he remembers that he still love his parents very much and how gentle they were to him…

_If only the clockworks could speak_

_I wouldn't be so alone_

The 5 begin to dance slowly as Harry begins to feel bad that he disobeyed his parents…

_We burn every magnet and spring_

_And spiral into the unknown_

They dance quickly as Harry feels a bit angry that his parents won’t let him see the world…He begins to play the violin quickly again.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I’m frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

Harry begins to dance wildly with the 4 veelas as he expresses his anger and plays his violin roughly…

_Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!_

Harry begins to dance slowly as some tears drop from under his mask…the Veelas look at him with pity…and plays the violin a little slowly…

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_

_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_

_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in gray_

**_The Veelas begin to chorus:_**             _(Only)_

 

Harry plays the violin quickly again and starts jumping around.

_Somebody shine a light_

_I'm frozen by the fear in me_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me_

_So cut me from the line_

_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!”_

He dances with veelas quickly and is actually quite happy that he’s here...

_“Shatter me!_

_Somebody make me feel alive_

_And shatter me!”_

Harry stops play the violin and he bows down to the applauding crowd as the veelas did their curtsy to them… He look up and smile… he never felt so happy…he never felt so loved…

The veelas kisses Harry’s cheeks and he blushes…

“Whoa…” muttered Harry nervously as he smile.

Lots of kitsune girls and boys comes towards him… all smiling at him…

Momo runs into Harry’s arms and kisses him… His eyes widen and he blushes really red…He felt so strange… so lightheaded…so warm…

**_“…My first kiss”_ **

He fainted in Momo’s arm…

“I guess I should’ve warned him that I will kiss him” said Momo awkwardly to the kitsunes and the veelas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unknowing to Harry... This is a start of him becoming the Living Magnet for the boys and girls~
> 
> (edited) next will be Harry singing and dancing jazz or swing with 3 kitsunes


	7. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry singing a Frank Sinatra song with 3 kitsunes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I don't own the lyrics and I don't own the quote!

_“If music be the food of love play on”-Shakespeare_

Harry regain consciousness a while ago, he felt different when he had woke up, he feels a bit more experienced…He is very happy from being kissed for the first time…He appreciated that Momo, the veelas and Momo’s fellow kitsunes took care of him when he was unconscious…

Momo and the other kitsunes were actually surprised that Harry knows that they were kitsunes…Humans in the mansion believe that the tails and ears are parts of costumes…But Harry told them that he was raised by sorcerers so the kitsunes understand…

For hours Harry played some video games, card games, laser tags and other fun activities with the other kids his age, and each of that activity was in different rooms and he never had so much fun in his life…

\-----

He is now at the room where karaoke is taking place, sitting at a table with Momo and the other lovely kitsunes…

“Harry… please sing another song!” begged a kitsune white haired boy with 2 tails.

“Yeah! Do it we want hear that sweet voice!” said a red haired kitsune girl 3 tails.

Momo just giggle

Harry smiled shyly… “Well… I wanted to sing this Frank Sinatra song but I need some backing vocalists for this song…”

Harry blushes and looks down… Momo and her friends smiled at each other and look at him…

\----

“Next is the Prince and the Foxes singing That’s Life by Frank Sinatra” announced a lady with a microphone.

Now Harry, Momo, another pretty kitsune girl and a pretty kitsune boy are in sparkling masks, suits and dresses… They are walking towards the stage to ready to do the karaoke…Harry begins to sing and dance and the kitsunes follow along…

_That's life (that's life) that's what people say_

_You're riding high in April_

_Shot down in May_

_But I know I'm gonna change that tune_

_When I'm back on top, back on top in June_

_I said, that's life (that's life) and as funny as it may seem_

_Some people get their kicks_

_Stompin' on a dream_

_But I don't let it, let it get me down_

_'Cause this fine old world it keeps spinnin' around_

_I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate_

_A poet, a pawn and a king_

_I've been up and down and over and out_

_And I know one thing_

_Each time I find myself flat on my face_

_I pick myself up and get back in the race_

_That's life (that's life) I tell ya, I can't deny it_

_I thought of quitting, baby_

_But my heart just ain't gonna buy it_

_And if I didn't think it was worth one single try_

_I'd jump right on a big bird and then I'd fly_

_I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate_

_A poet, a pawn and a king_

_I've been up and down and over and out_

_And I know one thing_

_Each time I find myself layin' flat on my face_

_I just pick myself up and get back in the race_

_That's life (that's life) that's life_

_And I can't deny it_

_Many times I thought of cuttin' out but my heart won't buy it_

_But if there's nothing shakin' come here this July_

_I'm gonna roll myself up in a big ball and die_

_My! My!_

Everyone either claps, cheers or whistle as Harry bowed down to the crowd…

~~~

“That was great everyone… but is it necessary to shake your tails to the crowd?” asked Harry blushing.

The 3 kitsunes laugh along with the other kitsunes, the veelas, and humans (who don’t know that these people are veelas and kitsunes).

“So… it was fun!” said the kitsune boy.

Momo walks around Harry flirtatiously as she touches his chin with her fluffy tail making Harry nervous and allured at the same time.

“So …you ever heard of **_spin the bottle_**?” asked Momo.

Harry shook his head “no”… Everyone but Harry laughs…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is spin the bottle...


	8. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry plays his 1st spin the bottle game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There a character from the Harry Potter series in this chapter... ;)

All the kids around Harry’s age are in a circle surrounding a bottle. Harry was told about the instructions, the person spins the bottle and whichever person the bottle points to must be kiss by the person who span the bottle…

Harry had only kiss once and he fainted but at least the kisses in this game won’t be a surprise so he won’t faint of course…So far he seen many kids kissing… what kind amazes him is that he had seen girls kissing girls and boys kissing boys… He didn’t know the same genders can kiss each other and it’s amazing to him…So far the bottle hasn’t pointed at him yet and it wasn’t his turn yet but he’s still a little nervous about it…

“SPIN THE BOTTLE SPIN THE BOTTLE SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!” chanted all the kids except Harry.

A blonde boy with grey eyes and a green and silver mask in a green suit spin the bottle…and it pointed at Harry…

Momo smirks at Harry, and all game participants giggle. Both Harry and the blonde boy blushes…

“KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!!!” everyone chanted.

“I’ll do it slowly ok” whispered the blonde boy.

“Ok” whispered back Harry.

The boys gently get close to each other and they kiss each other softly and gently. This feels different from that kiss with Momo… Sure the kiss from the kitsune girl was amazing but the kiss with that boy was very slow and it felt really safe.

Everyone cheered, whistled, laughed or clapped.

“Now it’s your turn!” shouted Momo to Harry.

“SPIN THE BOTTLE SPIN THE BOTTLE SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!” chanted the kids again.

“Um ok” said Harry as he spins the bottle.

The bottle stops at a veela girl who is in a white feathered dress… She smiles at Harry, hugs him quickly and kisses him roughly. Harry feels that his breath is being taken away…

“WHOOOOOA!!!” “YEAAAAH” “HAHAHAHAHA!!!”

People cheered louder and Momo notices that Harry is about to faint.

“Alright! That’s enough!” she shouted at the veela child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if this chapter is bad... also which Ajin Characters you want Harry to meet?


	9. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry last dance of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except the ocs!!! I also DON'T OWN THE STAND BY ME LYRICS

Harry had amaze people with his musical skills with multiple instruments

Harry smiles when he is back at the ballroom and Momo is holding his hand, everyone is dancing wonderfully...He’s been dreaming of dancing in the ball his whole life…

“Oooh! That’s the _Waltz of the Flowers by Tchaikovsky_ ” said Harry happily.

“Want to dance?” asked Momo.

“Yes…you know ballet?” asked Harry kindly.

Momo laughs and nods her head…

Harry smiles and they both begin to dance to the music… People were shock to see such a young boy dancing so gracefully to the music…

Harry and Momo look at each other’s eyes smiling… Harry feels a tap on his shoulder, He looks and sees a neko girl wanting to dance with him. Momo shrugs and Harry nods.

After the kitsune girl, Harry sees that other girls and some boys wanting to dance with him…For hours, he had been dancing to Johann Strauss II, Tchaikovsky, Mozart, Beethoven, and a lot of jazz music, soul music and rock music with normal humans, kitsunes, veelas, werewolves, vampires and nekos.

Everyone was so shock that this mysterious boy can dances as beautifully as he sings and can plays musical instruments with such skills…

~~~

At night Harry and Momo are in the garden…dancing slowly as Harry sings

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid_

_Oh, I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand, stand by me_

_Stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry_

_No, I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me_

_Stand by me_

_So darling, darling_

_Stand by me, oh stand by me_

_Oh stand now, stand by me, stand by me_

_Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me_

_Oh stand by me, won't you stand now, oh, stand_

_Stand by me_

“That is a great song Harry~” said Momo.

Harry blushes “Thanks Momo”

Harry suddenly sees the clock on the wall and he gasped. His parents should be heading home by now.

“Oh no! I have to go!!!” shouted Harry as he runs.

“Wait!” shouted Momo as she chases after him.

“Sorry, I’ll come to find you when my parents leave my home!” said Harry as he keeps running.

“Why won’t you tell me where you leave…” said Momo.

“Um, I can’t really tell strangers where I lived” said Harry.

“Just tell me!” said Momo.

Harry sighs and stops running…

“Deep in the forest there is a tower… wait for my signal… when you hear me sing Somewhere Over the Rainbow…that means my parents are not home…follow the snakes… where they slither is the safest path…I’ll play a tune to cause the vines to temporary grow so that you’ll climb to my window…” said Harry.

Momo nods “Ok”

As they departed… Harry keeps running and unknowingly to Harry someone is shooting tranquilizer darts at him but misses… Harry whistles a tune and his black ghost comes and carries off the boy…

~~~

Tanaka comes out of the shadows… glaring at Harry and his antlered IBM who is now too far away…

“I missed him! Damn it!” he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the side story where Tanaka and Sato squad come in...let me know if the chapter isn't good enough...


	10. That Masked Boy Part. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side Story of 2nd Chapter: Brief Freedom from Tanaka's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violin music harry plays before Somewhere Beyond the Sea
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGCsyshUU-A

I was walking by when I heard a violin song and I saw a young boy with a gold mask playing the violin cheerfully… _too cheerful in this fucked up world_ …

W-Wait! … ** _B-black matter coming out of this kid!!! His Black Ghost appeared… and i-i-it has deer antlers and hooves…hooves!_** …Never thought Black Ghost can have hooves….

Its limbs are thin and fragile looking… I look at that masked boy…

_The antlered ghost begins to dance around the young violinist and the boy dances while playing his violin…I didn’t know Black Ghosts can dance…_

I saw a bunch of people all paying attention to this kid…A lot of them are holding out their phones to record his musical performance…

“The kid is attracting **too much attention** … what an idiot! …but he did have a mask on so…there’s that…” I muttered.

Just then a young girl is dancing near him without him noticing… When that masked boy finally notices the people looking at him and the girl dancing to his music… He stop playing and his ghost stop dancing as well…

“ _Must be his first time doing his performance in front of everyone_ …” thought Tanaka.

The girl encourages the boy to play again…

I hear a strange accent in the boy’s tone… _Could he be foreign?_

 ** _Just when the boy begins to play a different song, he and his Black Ghost dances again_** … The girl begins sings a foreign song and the boy sings along with her… ** _His angelic voice is fill with innocence and happiness_** … _He doesn’t know what is really going on in this world, does he?_

At the end of the song, People cheered for the girl and the ajin kid as the pair bow to them…and **_the boy’s Ghost give their audience a bow as well and it disappears afterwards_** … and the girl and the masked boy ran off…

I follow them while I’m trying my best to not attract attention from anybody…

I heard voices from a tree, I could go near but I might freak them out… I cover my eyes and sent my Black Ghost to climb on the wall next to that tree and listen in on the kids’ conversation…

_“By the way what’s your name?”_

_“I’m Harry…”_

_“I’m Momo…”_

_“I have to go home now!”_

_“Wait before you go! I want to ask if you want to go to a birthday party this week?”_

_“When and where?”_

_“Well, this Saturday there’s going to be a party over there and I’m allow to bring a friend… there’s going to be video games, a laser tag, a karaoke, great food and dancing…I want you to have the best night of your life…”_

_“It’s a costume party so… I’ll be waiting in the garden, at the Kirin statue and I’ll be in a pretty fox costume…And bring that violin with you”_

**_“Accepting invites from a stranger?!… That kid won’t survive this fucked up world”_** I whispered.

I saw through my ghost that girl jump off the branch and she walk away.

I saw the boy jump down the tree holding an invitation card running off happily like a damned magical fairy…

For some reason, **seeing this kid being all happy-go-lucky is pissing me off!**

“Well I guess I’ll follow him then” I thought.

I use my ghost to follow that kid as I go after him myself…

 ** _I saw the kid heading straight towards the forest most of the people in town won’t even dared to enter… but then again the nearby town is fill with a lot of superstitious people_** …

As I go deeper into the forest, I saw a pretty weird building up ahead…When I’m finally there, there is this unusual black fence surrounding the tower…beyond the fence was a garden of flowers and plants I never saw before…With realistic statues that made me really uncomfortable… I can almost swear that **_those statues are actually staring right at me_** …

I look up ahead at the bottom of that tower…

The masked kid and his Ghost are dancing and singing…surrounded by animals… **_Gees this is like a scene from a fucking fairy tale if that boy is the princess_ _-wait did his ghost just sing!!!_**

**_I_ ** _saw him being carried by the birds inside the highest window as his ghost follows him by climbing up the tower and as soon as they enter… the window closes…_

“Is this kid _an animal tamer or something_?!” I said.

I suddenly hear voices…

_“GO AWAY”_

_“NOT SAFE”_

_“DON’T STAY”_

_“PLEASE LEAVE”_

_“TOO DANGEROUS”_

_“RUN!!! RUN AWAY”_

I sigh and rubbed my forehead…”I think my mind is messing with me again”

I reach to touch that fence… Just one touch at the fence, I quickly black out…

I woke up and saw that I am covered in black matter…

“Is this fence electric? N-no… it doesn’t feel like being electrocuted… it’s like my life was just pulled away from me…W-what was that?” I muttered.

Well...Whatever it was…At least these voices stop…

W-wait a minute I just remember something!

“I have to get back to Sato!” said as I go back…

I memorize where the tower is thought…

“Well, I better tell Sato about this kid” I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the song Harry sings to animals... imagine a cheerful and innocent tune in a child voice...

**Author's Note:**

> How would Kei, Kou, Izumi and other ajins reacted to meeting a 10-year-old ajin? 
> 
> how would the human citizens, and the government feel about a really young ajin and a pair of aggressive human parents willing to do anything to protect the child ajin?


End file.
